Total Drama: Scream Season
by Noel Batsworth
Summary: Total Drama World Tour had just ended and the campers were looking forward to a relaxing six weeks at Playa des Losers. That is until a certain masked killer makes an appearance... can the campers work out who's behind the mask before its too late? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Total Drama: Scream Season**_

Summary: After Season 3, the original cast is hanging out at Playa des Losers, watching the current season. While they are there, Ghostface (from the Scream films) suddenly makes an appearance and people are rapidly killed off. Who is behind this massacre? Read on to find out!

A.N. This is _completely_ Fanfiction. I make no profit from this story, other than the joy of writing it. Also, since season 4 happened and the original cast were all still alive, meaning the events of this fanfic couldn't have happened in canon.

Further Note: I've matched up most of the Total Drama characters with Scream characters (i.e. mirroring their deaths/roles etc, which Ghostface will reference in the story)

_Time Frame: Just before Season 4: Playa Des Losers_

It had been a regular, relaxing day at Playa des Losers. The twenty four first-generation contestants on Total Drama had been granted a six week holiday at Playa des Losers, to hang out with old friends, re-acquaint. They would never compete together in a Total Drama season again. No, they were in something _much _worse.

For the first week, it had seemed like any time all twenty four contestants had been together: there'd be bickering, drama, relationships ending and restarting, (Gwen & Duncan had reconciled) but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until one fateful evening…

After a long day of shopping, swimming and making out with Tyler (or at least, she _thought_ it was Tyler, her little brain hadn't processed that yet), Lindsay was relaxing in her room, watching Pretty Little Liars on the TV. Tyler was due to join her any minute now, although he was running slightly late.

Lindsay had been sitting on the bed, eating popcorn and getting engrossed in the show as Aria and Ezra were arguing. She was snapped out of the trance when the phone rang.

"Hello", answered Lindsay, not sure who was calling.

"Hello there", replied the caller, sounding friendly, although he had a _very_ deep, masculine voice. He was probably a football player.

"Umm, who is this? It's a bit late you know", said Lindsay, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh, my bad, I've called the wrong number!" said the caller.

Lindsay laughed. "That's ok, it happens to me a lot too", she said, hanging up the phone.

She was about to resume watching Pretty Little Liars when the phone rang again.

"Hey", said the caller, the same person she'd just been talking to.

"I thought you called the wrong number", said Lindsay, racking her brains as to why he was calling again.

"I wanted to apologise for bothering you", explained the caller.

"You're forgiven, good night", said Lindsay, about to hang up again.

"Wait! Don't go! What's your name at least?" asked the caller.

"That's none of your business", said Lindsay, surprisingly being smart in this situation.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, _Lindsay_", said the caller, sounding much more menacing now.

Lindsay looked really frightened now. "How the hell do you know my name, creepy bastard?!" yelled Lindsay.

The caller only laughed back at her. "I know a lot of things you don't, but so do a lot of people-", he chuckled at his own joke. "For example, I know what's going on at your balcony, _right now_", said the caller.

Still holding the phone to her ear, Lindsay walked over to the balcony window, which was covered by a long, velvet curtain.

"Now, draw back the curtain, little Lindsay. If you hang up or go _onto_ the balcony, I'll gut you like a fish, you little bitch!" said the caller.

In floods of tears, Lindsay drew back the curtain and screamed. Tyler was tied to a chair on the balcony. He was gagged and had bruises all over his face. His clothes were ripped almost to shreds. There was a spotlight shining down on him. It was 9 P.M. so Lindsay wouldn't've been able to see him without the spotlight. Although he was only on the other side of the window, it felt like he was a million miles away.

"TYLER!" screamed Lindsay, for once remembering her boyfriend's name.

Tyler yelled back, although he was muffled by the gag.

"I see you're admiring my handiwork", said the caller, laughing mockingly.

"I'm going to untie him right now!" said Lindsay.

"Oh, no you won't! You're in my sights at this very second. I'll cut you down where you stand. No, we're going to play a little game. A trivia quiz, if you will, about your time on Total Drama. Get all the questions right, Tyler lives. If you don't, well…." said the caller, an evil laugh following this.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lindsay.

"I'm your worst nightmare. But enough about me! Question 1: Who won Total Drama Island?" asked the caller, sounding excited now.

"Owen!" said Lindsay immediately. She remembered it because she'd gotten his name right that day.

"Correct! Second question: What is the name of Beth's boyfriend?" asked the caller.

"Brady!" replied Lindsay, getting excited.

"Right again! Final question: Who finished third on Total Drama Action?" asked the caller.

Lindsay thought about it for a couple of seconds, before replying. "Owen!"

The caller laughed, which was worrying. "Aah, although that is technically true, he came _joint _3rd/4th with _Courtney_ and since Owen was already an answer, he can't be used again", explained the caller.

"Oh no…" said Lindsay, getting even more worried.

The spotlight over Tyler went out and she heard a muffled scream. The spotlight returned: Tyler's head was lolled back over the chair, his eyes blank and expressionless, blood pouring out of his neck. He was dead.

"TYLER!" shouted Lindsay, frozen to the spot.

She realized she needed help and turned to run out of the room when Ghostface emerged from their hidden spot on the balcony and chased after her, smashing through the balcony window.

They quickly caught her and threw her on the ground, so she was on her back, before swiftly stabbing their already bloody knife into her neck. Lindsay screamed and cursed and Ghostface stabbed again. Lindsay went limp and still while Ghostface wiped his blade. He turned off Lindsay's TV, where Pretty Little Liars had just ended. He fled quickly, leaving behind the mauled bodies of Lindsay and Tyler, already planning his next victim…

**So that's the end of the first chapter! Enjoy it? Try and guess who Lindsay and Tyler were matched up to? Stay alert for future chapters!**

**DEAD: Tyler, Lindsay**

**ALIVE: (Other Guests): Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Chef, Chris, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Trent**


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama: Scream Season

Chapter Two:

It was a calm, peaceful morning at Playa des Losers as Beth skipped happily along the corridor. She and Lindsay were going to spa and get makeovers for themselves. They'd also convinced a reluctant Tyler to accompany them.

"Beth, for God's sake, it's eight a.m., stop that stomping!" said Noah, sticking his head out of his door, which Beth was now passing.

"Sorry, Noah, I'll be quieter!" apologised Beth, continuing on her way, same as before although no one but Noah seemed to mind as Noah was one of the few still in bed.

Beth reached Lindsay's room and knocked on the door.

"Lindsay! Linds! You ready?" asked Beth, knocking on the door.

There was no reply. Beth was starting to get worried.

"I'll try and find Tyler", Beth decided, speaking to no one in particular.

She went a few doors down the hall, to the room Tyler was being forced to share with Harold, as the latter had let his red ants run amok.

"Tyler! It's me, Beth! Do you know where Lindsay is?" yelled Beth, knocking on the door.

The door opened and Harold stuck his head out.

"Oh, hey Beth", said Harold, in what he thought was a cool and flirtatious voice.

"Harold! This is urgent! Lindsay isn't answering in her room, would Tyler know where she is?" asked Beth.

Harold rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"I dunno. Tyler never came back last night. Said something about going to see Lindsay", said Harold suddenly.

"Then if Tyler's in the room too, how come he didn't reply to me either?" asked Beth.

"GOSH! Am I supposed to know _everything_ about Tyler now? Geez!" said Harold, slamming the door in Beth's face.

Confused by the sudden turn events, she ran back down the hall to Lindsay's room and collided with Duncan, who was walking to his room.

"Watch it, loser!" said Duncan, who sounded annoyed.

"Sorry, Duncan-", began Beth, but a thought struck her.

"Duncan, do you know how to pick locks?" asked Beth.

Duncan laughed as if he considered that a foolish question.

"Of course I can! Why?" asked Duncan.

"I need you to pick Lindsay's lock", explained Beth.

"Nah, I've seen Lindsay naked, not as good as you'd think", said Duncan, walking off.

Beth slapped Duncan around the face, surprising him with her brashness.

"This isn't about your perverted fantasies! I think Lindsay might be in trouble! She didn't reply when I knocked earlier".

"Hasn't not it occurred to you that she might be _ignoring_ you? Ever since that Brady guy dumped you, you've been _desperate_, sweetheart! Justin and Cody are sick of you stalking them", said Duncan.

Beth decided to ignore this abuse. "Just come and help me!" said Beth, impatiently.

Duncan, a little scared, followed Beth to Lindsay's door.

"Give me your hairpin", said Duncan immediately.

"What? Why do you want my hairpin?" asked Beth, sounding confused.

Duncan face palmed. "I need it to pick the lock, doofus", said Duncan, elaborately showing her the locked door.

Beth blushed at her mistake while Duncan got busy.

"So, I hear you and Gwen are back together", cooed Beth, in a not very subtle attempt at civil conversation.

"Yeah", replied Duncan. He knew how to keep it brief.

Duncan got lock picked and swung the door open.

"Look, we'll go inside and probably find Tyler masturbating in Lindsay's bed, dude has terrible luck! Nothing _dangerous _is gonna happen", said Duncan, sounding self-assured. He walked into the room first.

"Oh shit!" yelled Duncan, leaping back and almost knocking Beth backwards, out of the doorway.

"What is it, Mr Macho?" mocked Beth before she too saw the horrible sight. Lindsay was on the ground, mauled, neck slashed open and barely recognisable.

While Beth wept, Duncan noticed the broken balcony window and stept out onto it.

"I found Tyler! He's dead! Told you he had terrible luck!" Duncan deadpanned.

_One Hour Later:_

Chris had gathered everyone in the Playa's main dining area. Lindsay and Tyler's brutal murders were now public knowledge and everyone was a suspect. While everyone was grieving, the killer was secretly laughing inside their head, among the other campers, delighted how it had all played out.

Beth was still in agony. She was being comforted by DJ, Leshawna and Harold, who deeply regretted his attitude earlier in the day.

"As I'm sure you all know, Lindsay and Tyler were found dead this morning, in Lindsay's room-", Chris began.

"Woo Hoo! Tyler got laid!" yelled Geoff from the back of the room. _Almost_ everyone turned around to glare at him, including Bridgette.

"Sorry dudes, just trying to lighten the mood, Y'know", said Geoff.

"Geoff….shut up", said Bridgette, sounding annoyed.

Geoff nodded, realizing how insensitive he had been.

"Anyway, I've already dismissed the Playa staff, they've left and we'll be leaving too in the next two days. We can't stay here with a killer on the loose", said Chris.

"Do you know who killed them, Chris?" asked Trent, who was sitting near the front.

"No. I have no intention of finding out either, much too dangerous. It'd ruin my image if I was murdered!" said Chris.

"Seriously, Chris! Two people are dead and you're not even gonna bring their killer to justice!" said Gwen, who sounded annoyed.

There was a load roar of agreement from the other cast members at Gwen's statement.

"Oh, _please_. Like anyone gives a damn that the blonde bimbo and her wannabe jock boyfriend are dead. Good riddance, in my opinion", sneered Heather.

Everyone glared at Heather now, even more hostile than they'd been when Geoff had had his outburst.

"What are you saying Heather?" asked Justin, who was sitting behind her.

"I'm saying there's no need for a big _investigation _into this. I _know _who killed them", said Heather smugly.

"Oh, really sister! And who exactly would it be then?" asked Leshawna.

"Really, Leshawna. I thought even _you_ with your simple, ghetto mind could figure it out. It's Goth Girl and her delinquent boyfriend!" said Heather.

Everyone turned to look at Gwen and Duncan.

"Seriously, Heather, this isn't time for petty insults!" said Bridgette, sticking up for her friend.

"You know, Bridgette, no one ever fell for your "Ms Nice Girl Vegetarian" act. I bet you're in on it too", said Heather mockingly.

"That's enough!" said Chef, his voice booming. "Now listen here maggots, we've divided you into groups for your own safety, you'll all share room and you don't go _anywhere_ without the others in your group. Understand?" asked Chef.

"What if we want to piss?" yelled Duncan, which led to a few light-hearted chuckles.

"Shut up! Here's the list!" said Chef, throwing a piece of paper at the nearest person (DJ).

**Groups:**

**Heather, Alejandro, Justin, Beth**

**Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney**

**Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Trent**

**Cody, Sierra, Owen, Noah**

**Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Ezekiel, Eva**

"Ooh, Cody-Kins, we're together!" said Sierra happily.

"Help me", Cody whispered desperately to Noah, Harold and Owen who were standing nearby but they only chuckled as Sierra dragged him away.

"Great! I'm with Beth!" said Heather, looking thoroughly disappointed.

"I'm not exactly jumping for joy either", Beth pointed out.

"Anyways, pick one room that each groups gonna stay in and go there now. You're more likely to end up dead if you move about unnecessarily or if you're alone", said Chris.

"I wonder if Chris is the killer?" pondered Harold.

"Nah, I doubt it. He'd be a _horrible_ serial killer! No attention to detail", said Duncan.

Heather's group had decided that they would stay in Alejandro's room, as it was the biggest (extra privilege for winning World Tour).

"Let's head on up then, chica", said Alejandro, grabbing her seductively the waist but Heather shook him off.

"Stop it, Alejandro! Listen, I'm gonna get some stuff from my room, you, Justin and Beth head on up to the room already!" said Heather.

"But Chris said-", began Alejandro, but he was cut off.

"I don't care what Chris said! I can handle whoever it is", said Heather, sounding very self-assured.

Knowing he could say nothing to convince her, he gathered Justin and Beth and headed off to the room.

Heather, meanwhile, went the opposite direction to her room. She opened the door and went straight into the bathroom, gathering all her make-up, shampoo and other accessories. Once, she had all her things gathered, she was about to walk out the door until the phone rang…

Confused, to who'd be calling, Heather was cautious in answering the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" asked Heather, trying not to sound too impatient.

"Hello there, I'm calling for an Annabel Flores. Is she there?" asked the caller.

Heather paused, her mind racing. "Yes, this is she", replied Heather.

"Good, I like that shampoo you're holding in your hand by the way. Mint, nice fragrance", said the caller, laughing.

Heather froze. "How do you know what shampoo I'm holding?" she asked, sounding scared.

"I know a _lot_ about you, _Heather_", replied the caller, a creepy edge to their voice now, which was completely fake Heather had deduced, probably a voice changer.

"Oh, really. I doubt it, dweeb", said Heather, trying to regain her confidence.

"Well, I know your full name is Annabel Heather Flores but you _hate_ the name Annabel so you've been Heather for many years now. I know you're fucking Justin behind Alejandro's back, now even for you, that's just low", said the caller, tutting.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" asked Heather.

"I want to see what your insides _look like_. As for who I am, you know me very well actually, I spent a lot of time gathering information about you, emotional blackmail, really", said the caller.

"Why are you doing this? I'm guessing you killed Tyler and Lindsay, right?" asked Heather.

"Ding-ding, we have a winner! I assume you've seen the Scream Films?" asked the caller.

"Yeah, the first three", replied Heather, trying to see the relevance.

"I've matched you and your friends with characters from the Scream films-" the caller began.

"Lindsay and Tyler were Casey and Steve weren't they?" interrupted Heather.

"Yeah, well done. As for who you are, it's a shocker for sure-", said the caller, before hanging up.

Heather tried to run but Ghostface emerged inside the shower where, amazingly, Heather had not spotted them or heard them talking.

Ghostface produced two long machetes, which they shoved into Heather's stomach, skewering her.

Ghostface removed the machetes and whispered in her ear. "A slut who goes by multiple names. You're Maureen Prescott", said Ghostface as Heather lay dying.

Once Heather was dead, Ghostface took their costume off and stuffed it into a plastic bag before exiting Heather's room and walking towards theirs…

**And that's Chapter Two! Hope you all enjoyed it! Surprised? I hope so. Writing this tired me. It was really long and wrote this and Chapter One in one day (12****th**** April). **

**DEAD: Tyler, Lindsay, Heather**

**ALIVE (Other Guests): Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Chef, Chris Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Trent**


End file.
